Finding Love
by Vampirefan10
Summary: Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert have been best friends for many years. What happens when feelings get in the way and Damon makes a decision that could change their lives? Will they be torn apart forever or find love with each other? AH AU (ON HIATUS)
1. Prologue

**AN**: **Hey everyone. Here is my newest story. I already wrote a couple, but this one was really stuck in my head so I had to write it down. This will be an Elena/Stefan/Damon triangle and they will be somewhat out of character so keep that in mind. **

**Also, this part takes place 2 years after the first chapter so prepare to ask lots of questions.**

Prologue

May 10th, 2012

"Elena, you can't do this to me! I know that I messed up and possibly ruined our friendship, but you can't just punish me with this!" Damon Salvatore yelled at his best friend Elena Gilbert.

"Damon, you can't just barge in on my wedding day and tell me what to do! Ever since you decided to leave, you lost every privilege on what's best for me. Friends just don't turn their backs on each other for no reason!" Elena responded with a mad expression on her face. She hoped Damon would get the message and leave so that he can't wreck her special day.

Instead, it makes him more mad than before "Oh really? Well at least I didn't just run off to my brother the first chance I got _

"Don't you dare accuse me of running to Stefan?" Elena interrupted him. "I wasn't turning my back on you since I didn't just leave with no note, phone number, email or any way of contact. I was heartbroken Damon and had to move on sometime. I just lost my best friend of 13 years and didn't know what to do. Also, for your information, I didn't run to Stefan right away; I'm not that kind of person and I thought you knew that. Besides, he was just being a friend that I needed the most and one thing just led to another. Please just understand that you can't just walk back into my life especially today".

Damon just took a big sigh before speaking again, "Elena, the only thing I understand is that my brother has had the biggest crush on you for years and now he finally has what he always wanted. I may sound selfish now and can't stand many things, but the last thing I want is to see you walking down the aisle into my brother's arms…"

Elena sighed understanding in a way where Damon is coming from but also knowing that it's too late despite her feelings for him. She knows that she can't go through that pain again. "Damon, look I understand how you are feeling and you will always be my best friend, but I love Stefan and you're just too late…"

There is a long silence after Elena's speech and both don't say a word for a while. Eventually, there is a knock on the door that breaks it. "Elena? Are you ready yet?" Elena's brother Jeremy says on the other side.

"Hold on Jeremy. I will be there soon" Elena answers her brother. She then turns to face Damon "It's time. You should probably leave now if you don't want to stay for the ceremony" Elena says with a sad tone in her voice.

Damon nods his head sadly and heads out the door but briefly stops and whispers in Elena's ear "I love you Elena, always remember that". He then walks away leaving Elena with a confused expression on her face.

As Damon leaves, he turns to face the Salvatore Boardinghouse one last time. Once upon a time, this place was once home, but now belongs to Stefan and Elena ever since he moved out. Damon then stares at the house again and heads to his car hoping to drive far away from Mystic Falls. He hopes that this way, it will be easier to forget that his brother is getting married to his best friend.

AN: **Well what did you think? There are many questions that will be answered like: **

**why did Damon leave in the first place? **

**do you think Elena still has feelings for Damon? **

**Will Elena get married or not? **

**Review to let me know what you think. The next chapter will be longer as well too**

**Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello fellow readers. Here is the official first chapter of Finding Love and takes place two years before the prologue. Also just so you know Elena is 23, Stefan is 24 and Damon is 26 now. **

**Also, thanks to everyone who read, favorite, followed and reviewed the first part. I really appreciate it and as a thank you, I will try to update the story every Thursday or Wednesday. Also feel free to leave a review by clicking the button at the end of the page. **

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter. **

September 2010

"ELENA GILBERT! ARE YOU AWAKE YET!? YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR WORK SO MOVE IT!" Caroline Forbes yelled from downstairs in the kitchen with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"I'M COMING CAROLINE, JUST GIVE ME A SECOND!" Elena replied to her best friend with the same annoyed tone. She then looked in the mirror and let out a big sigh; Caroline was a great friend, but the blonde does have her annoying moment at times.

Elena then puts on a red tank top, blue caprice pants and white sneakers. She also does her makeup light and puts her hair up in a ponytail. Feeling satisfied with her appearance, Elena then heads downstairs into the kitchen only to find her blonde best friend sitting down at a table with a frown on her face.

"Well, it's about damn time you show up!" Caroline speaks with anger in her voice. "I have been really busy this week planning this Halloween party for next month and when I come home to tell my best friend the news, she's still in bed!" Caroline throws her hand up in the air while saying her speech which makes Elena raise her eyebrows in confusion. "Also, you are going to be late for work as well which is really bad which I know", Caroline continues trying to get her point across which makes Elena let out a big sigh. She understands how seriously Caroline takes her career as an event planner, where she is in charge of every event.

"Caroline, you know that the diner doesn't open until later so you don't have to panic about it. Also, I thought we were planning on discussing the Halloween party next week"? Elena asked knowing that her bubbly best friend was having a blonde moment.

Caroline then slaps her head in realization, "Well of course we were going to discuss it next week; I just forgot what week it was that's all". Elena rolls her eyes at Caroline's forgetfulness. "Also, I know what time the diner opens, it's just good to be ready for work and be there in good time" Caroline tries to explain herself.

She then changes the subject, "Anyway, the main reason that I came over here is so that you can tell me how it went with Jason last night? Did you kiss on the cheek, or did you jump each other's bones"? Caroline asked since she was the one who set them up in the first place.

Elena rolls her eyes at her friend's excitement, "No Caroline we didn't kiss or "jump each other's bones" Elena quotes her friend's strange words for the situation. "We just had a nice dinner and then I told Jason that wasn't interested then the night was over".

Elena then notices Caroline frowning clearly unhappy that the day didn't end well. Ever since Elena broke up with her ex-boyfriend and childhood friend Matt Donovan, Caroline has set her up with a new guy every week hoping that Elena will meet someone. When they were six, Caroline, Elena and their other best friend Bonnie would dress up and pretend to act as princesses getting married to handsome princes and living happily ever after. 17 years later, Caroline is now dating her high school sweetheart Tyler Lockwood while Bonnie is with Elena's younger brother Jeremy.

"Well that's totally a big bust! Caroline interrupts causing Elena to snap out of her thoughts. "Now we need to find a new hot dreamy guy and hope that he is Mr. Right. I mean after all you can't just work at the diner and not have a love life forever. Don't you want to spend the rest of your life with that special someone who you can wake up to every morning?" Caroline really hoped that Elena would find someone since she didn't want her best friend to end up being alone for the rest of her life.

Elena just smiled at the blonde. Although Caroline is very persistent at times, Elena knew that she was just being a good friend. However despite this Elena is still not interested in meeting someone now since she's too busy running the diner with her best friend Bonnie. The Gilbert Diner used to belong to her parents, but it was given to Elena after they died in a car accident. At first Elena's confused since she thought that the Diner would go to Jeremy since he was the man of the house. It wasn't until later in court that Elena found out that Jeremy wanted to pursue a career as an artist and that they signed a contract in Elena's name if anything ever happened to them. Ever since then, Elena has made her living working as a waitress which isn't the greatest job, but she enjoys it.

Elena snaps out of her thoughts forgetting for a second that Caroline was still there. "Well sorry to say this Caroline, but I am actually not looking for someone now. I just don't think there's anyone out there for me. Now if you excuse me I need to go meet Bonnie at the Diner soon".

Caroline sighs and then does a half-smile, "Fine you can go, but we are still going to talk about this later on." She then gives her friend a big hug and goes out the door. Elena then looks out the door pondering over what Caroline said. She knows that her blonde friend is very passionate about something and won't give up on it easily. Elena isn't that interested now, but she does want to find her Mr. Right one day.

"BUZZ, BUZZ!" Elena nearly jumps where she's standing and takes her phone out of her pocket to check the message

**Hey you. **

**Can I come over later on? **

**D **

Elena smiles immediately recognizing the message is from her best friend Damon Salvatore since he usually ends them with a D.

**Sure you can. I'm just on my way to the diner now so I will see you there. **

**Elena **

She then sends a message and receives a short one shortly after it.

**Awesome! **

**See you then Brown Eyes. **

**D **

Elena rolls her eyes at the nickname but feels better after reading the message since that's what usually happens when you have a friend like Damon Salvatore.

* * *

"Damon! I need you to fill out another report from Klaus Mikaelson so don't slack off now!"

Damon Salvatore rolls his eyes at his boss, "I got it boss! Just give me a little while to get everything ready".

He then frowns at the papers on his desk. The last thing Damon wants to do is be here; none less fill out papers for the rival Klaus Mikaelson. Just hearing his name makes him growl and just because they are more popular doesn't mean that Damon's company has to do his damn papers!

Damon then looks around and sometimes when situations like this arise, he wonders why he had to get a job as a lawyer in a small town like Mystic Falls. It's a place where everyone knows everything which means no secrets and not a lot of work for a lawyer. It's completely different from Florence, Italy where he used to live. However, even though Damon hates small towns, there was one thing that was keeping him here in Mystic Falls.

That one thing was a 23-year-old woman named Elena Gilbert who happened to be his best friend.

She was the only one who could understand him, sometimes more than his younger brother Stefan. Damon could still remember the time when he first laid his eyes on her…

**May 1997**

"**Now boys, I know it's a big change moving to a new town, but this is town that your mother and I used to live at before we decided to move to Italy. I also expect you to like our new home and do well in school" Giuseppe Salvatore tells his two young sons as they pass the "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign.**

**Stefan just nods his head at what his father says although he isn't sure what's happening around him since he's just an 11-year-old boy. **

**Damon on the other hand is not impressed with his father's attitude. At the age of 13, he's old enough to understand what's happening around him and that the main reason they moved here was because of his father's business. Plus, why they are living in a large house is so that his father can show off how much money he has and how good of a father he is which he hasn't been since their mother died. **

**A few hours later when everyone is all moved into their new house which is more like a mansion. Giuseppe suggests that they go meet their new neighbors down the road. This eventually lasts a while and when Damon is just starting to already get bored with this small town, he spots a little girl around the age of ten chasing a puppy. Damon observes her and realizes that she has long brown hair, big doe eyes and has the biggest smile on her face. **

"**Elena honey! Come in the house before you get sick" yells a woman who Damon assumes is the girl's mother. **

**It turns out he's right since she spots the Salvatore's and gives them a big warm smile. "Hello you must be our new neighbors. Would you like to come inside?" **

"**That's very kind of you ma'am thank you" Giuseppe responds in a polite tone and the family heads towards the house with the name "Gilbert" on the mailbox. **

**When they get inside, Damon looks around and sees that it's a nice house with everything in it including a staircase leading to the second floor. **

**The woman from earlier and a middle-aged man then come to greet them, "Hello, my wife tells me that you are our new neighbors that just moved in. I'm Grayson Gilbert and this is my wife Miranda". **

**He then puts out his hand which Giuseppe accepts, "That's right, we just arrived here. I'm Giuseppe Salvatore and these are my sons Stefan and Damon. We just moved here from Florence, Italy and so far this seems like a nice town". **

"**Well, I am glad that you are enjoying your stay so far. We have two children as well around the same age as your sons" Grayson responds with a kind voice in his tone. He then turns to face the staircase, "Elena, Jeremy! Come and meet our new neighbors!" **

**A few minutes later, a boy around the age of nine and the ten-year old girl from before appear from upstairs and go to stand beside their parents. "Stefan and Damon, I would like you to meet my son Jeremy and daughter Elena. I hope the four of you will become good friends"…**

Damon smiles at the memory. Grayson Gilbert turned out to be right since after that day, he and Elena were almost inseparable. It all mostly started when Damon came to school one day with no lunch since sometimes his father didn't bother packing one. Luckily for him, Elena quickly began to notice and shared some of her lunch with him which shocked Damon since no one ever done something so nice for him since his mother died. The days went by which turned into weeks and every day, Elena would share her lunch with Damon who found himself wanting to return the favor. He was given the chance to one day when he helped out Elena who was being bullied by one of the older kids.

13 years of friendship later and the two were closer than ever to a point when they now couldn't imagine a life without each other in it.

Damon also became close to Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as well. When his father would sometimes come home drunk after a bad day at work, Damon and sometimes Stefan would go to the Gilbert house where Miranda and Grayson would offer comforting words and let them stay overnight. This would eventually make Damon think of them as a second family and was devastated when they died in a car crash. He cried more at their funeral than he did at his own father's when he died of a heart attack.

Damon wiped away the tears that were now running down his face. He had to leave the past behind now since he no longer had to worry about his father and he had Elena now. Damon then looks up at the clock and realizes that it's already 4:00PM which means that he has to meet Elena at the Diner soon. He then grabs his things not worrying about the report for Klaus and heads out the door to meet up with his best friend.

**AN: Well that's it for that chapter! It was a long one but it was necessary so that I could add all the important background information. **

**Next chapter we will see them meeting up at the diner and learn more about Damon's rivalry with Klaus. Later on, I will talk more about Stefan who also happens to be close to a certain blonde **

**Review please and thank you! **

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm sorry that this took longer than usual but school was just a little hectic. The good news is that I am free for two weeks so that means more updates! **

**This chapter takes place where the last one left off so if you don't remember, then go reread it. Also just a little message for those who have read my other story "An Unexpected Miracle", you may have noticed it has been on break for a little while now. I will probably not update it until I finish writing this story since this one is much easier to write so keep that in mind. **

**Thank you to everyone who have reviewed and viewed the last chapter! I don't own the Vampire Diaries but I do own the plot. **

Chapter 2

It's 12:00pm and Elena has just pulled up to The Gilbert Diner just making it in time for her shift. Although the Diner opened a couple of hours ago, Elena gave the keys to Bonnie since she was pretty much co-owner of the restaurant. At first, she wanted to work in a fashion store selling clothing that she made by hand. Unfortunately business wasn't the greatest so Bonnie had to shut down and it was not long after that Elena offered her friend a job. Bonnie accepted since she knew her friend needed the help and has now been working here for 2 full years.

After spending 10 minutes looking for and finally finding a parking spot, Elena heads inside where she finds the place already crowded with customers. She then heads over to a table where she spots her best friend and Jeremy sitting down.

"Hey guys" Elena says which Jeremy and Bonnie respond with a couple of hey's back. "How are things? It sure looks busy today" Elena tries to start-up conversation.

Bonnie smiles at her friend, "We're good and business is going well as you can probably see. Jeremy just stopped by to chat so we're just catching up, plus I am on my lunch break now. So, what took you so long this morning?"

Elena is just about to respond when Jeremy's phone interrupts them. "Sorry guys but I got to take this so be right back" he apologizes and then heads to the washroom in the back to take the call.

When Jeremy's out of reach, Elena turns to face Bonnie, "Well before my brother interrupted the reason I was late was because Caroline decided to stop by this morning to talk about her party next month. We were supposed to discuss it next week which she seemed to forget so she changes the subject and decides to talk about Jason instead". When Elena sees the questionable look her friend has on her face she further explains "He's this guy that Caroline set me up with last night but nothing really came out of it".

Bonnie gives her friend a small smile, "Well that's Caroline for you but you know that she just wants you to be happy. I complete understand that you may not be in the right place for a relationship now, but you need to remember Elena that when Caroline is devoted to something she won't give up that easily" Bonnie tries to comfort her friend to understand where Caroline is coming from and why she acts the way she does.

Elena smiles at her friend knowing that Bonnie is right. It's at that moment Jeremy comes back from the washroom with a confused look on his face.

"Hey, sorry about that. It was Matt and he had some …interesting news to tell me".

Elena and Bonnie look at him confused wondering what possibly could have gone wrong with their friend. "What did Matt have to tell you? Is he ok?" They both ask at the same time.

Jeremy looks at his girlfriend and sister with a now worried expression on his face, "Well, you see the thing is…Matt apparently just got married to Rebekah Mikaelson. They eloped when they were on their vacation in Las Vegas a few weeks ago".

He then looks at their facial expressions and sees shock written all over them. They expected this from someone else but not Matt Donovan. The room then falls into a deep silence for a few minutes.

Elena is eventually the first person to break it, "Did you just say Rebekah Mikaelson? As in the same one who is the younger sister of Klaus Mikaelson?" Elena questions hoping that there are two different people with the same name. She hopes so since the Rebekah she knows is the complete opposite of Matt.

Her hopes eventually fade away when Jeremy shakes his head, "No. It's the same girl who is related to Klaus who also runs the Mikaelson Corporation. He also happens to be the greatest rival of the Salvatore brothers".

Elena nods her head knowing that her brother is definitely right. Damon and Klaus have been rivals for the past 4 years now. Once upon a time, the two men were considered best friends who always hung out together. However their friendship went downhill when a woman named Katherine Pierce came into their lives.

"Well this is for sure shocking to hear since I didn't really expect this from Matt but I guess you can't help who you fall in love with right?" Elena tells her friends although she has a tough time believing her own words. "Well I know Damon wouldn't be too happy when he hears the news…"

"What do you mean Damon isn't going to be happy?" Bonnie interrupts her friend. "I mean it's not like you are going to see him anytime soon".

Elena shrugs her shoulders, "Well it's kind of funny you mention that since he send me a text this morning that he is going to meet up with me at the Diner today" Elena explains like it's no big idea she is seeing her best friend.

Bonnie looks a little shocked that her friend didn't tell her but before she can say anything, Jeremy beats her to it "Well if you are meeting up with Damon today, then are you it's a good idea that you tell him about Matt and Rebekah? I mean he knows that Rebekah is Klaus's sister and he freaks out every time he hears the name Klaus". I just don't want you to be around him when that does happen" Jeremy says in a protective voice. Ever since their parents died, Jeremy has taken over as the man of the house even though he is younger than Elena. He also doesn't approve of Elena's relationship with Damon since the older Salvatore brother doesn't have the greatest reputation especially when it comes to Klaus; but he tolerates it for her sake.

"Well, I am sure that Damon won't be exactly happy about it, but it won't matter too much since the two of us are just going to have a good lunch" Elena responds in a casual tone. She then notices Jeremy and Bonnie giving her looks. "Why are you two looking at me like that?" Elena asks now confused.

Bonnie is the one to answer for the both of them, "Well you and Damon always seem to hang out lately; a lot more than with me and Caroline. I mean it's not a problem or anything and it's fine that you and him are friends, but lately he is taking you out for lunch and even dinner I mean think about it Elena, don't you think something more is going on between the two of you?"

Elena looks at her friend confused at first but eventually the realization comes to her which makes her blush at Bonnie's words. "Bonnie, I'm sorry that I haven't been paying much attention to you and Caroline, but you have to understand that there is nothing going on between me and Damon! I mean sure he takes me out for dinner and we hang out a lot but we're just friends. There is nothing going on between us and besides I don't really want to have this conversation in front of my brother. I mean no offense or anything Jeremy".

Jeremy just lifts his diet coke up in the air, "None taken; the last thing I want to talk about is my sister's love life". He then stands up from where he was sitting and grabs the bag he brought with him. "Now if you excuse me, I need to head to my art class now so see you both later". He then kisses Bonnie on the cheek and heads outside.

"Well my shift is over now so I will talk to you later" Bonnie tells Elena. She then puts on her waitress apron and heads to backroom and Elena follows her.

* * *

"HEY! WHAT"S TAKING SO LONG? I HAVE AN IMPORTANT MEETING I HAVE TO GET TO IN A COUPLE HOURS!" A young man shouts from his car which makes Damon roll his eyes although he can't really blame him. After leaving the office to meet up with Elena, he just happened to find himself caught in the middle of the afternoon traffic. Although Mystic Falls is a small town, a lot of people do pass by which leads to traffic jams.

Damon then feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and when he takes it out, it's another message from Klaus. This was the third time today that he called him to talk about his damn papers that Damon could care less about. Apparently the man just doesn't understand the word no and besides he has his own company so why does he have to bother him. If this situation happened 3 years ago when Damon first opened up the company, he would have said yes in a heartbeat. Around that time things were a lot easier since Damon thought of Klaus as his best friend, even to the point where they sometimes called each other brothers. It was a wonderful friendship where nothing went wrong until Katherine Pierce showed up in town.

She was the daughter of a wealthy man named Raymond Pierce. Every single and even young man wanted to be her because of her wealth and beauty. However, despite the fact that Katherine was very beautiful, she was also known for not having long-lasting relationships because of her selfish and manipulating nature.

Damon knew this just like any other man his age, but he didn't really care. He acted like a lovesick fool by leaving love notes and flowers by her doorstep every day. Eventually she agreed to be his girlfriend and they started to go out. After a few months, Damon fell in love with her and was even planning on proposing on their 1 year anniversary. What he didn't know at the time was that was the night that would change his entire world…

"**How does this look to you sir?" The sales clerk asked Damon who is looking at a diamond ring. **

"**I think it's perfect! She will love it!" Damon responds in an overjoyed voice. He then pays for the ring and heads outside to his car. **

**On the way home, Damon can't help but wonder how excited Katherine will be to receive the ring. He just can't wait for the day when he can place a ring on her finger making her Mrs. Salvatore. **

**Damon then pulls up to the Boardinghouse and sticks his key into the lock. When he walks in, he swears he can hear a giggly voice coming from upstairs. Confused, Damon puts his bag down and walks up the stairs to his bedroom where the noise is coming from. He then opens the door and when he looks inside, his jaw drops. In his bed wearing no clothes is Katherine and his best friend Klaus. The two of them then notice that Damon is standing at the door. Klaus has a bit of a guilty look on his face, but Katherine just smirks like nothing is wrong. **

**Damon then looks at them one last time and closes the door. Before he can make it down the stairs, Klaus stops him. "Damon mate it's not what it looks like". **

**Damon turns to face Klaus with betrayal and anger written all over his face. "Oh it's not is it? Then what explains that I come home and find you with MY girlfriend in MY bed in MY house?" Damon questions with anger in his voice. **

**Klaus just stares at him, "Damon, look me and Katherine were just a little drunk and got carried away _" **

"**How long has this been going on?" Damon interrupts. "Tell me the truth Klaus!" **

**Klaus then looks at him with a now serious expression on his face, "2 months. It's been going on for 2 months. You have to understand mate that I love her and she loves me. Besides, she didn't think you were good in bed anyway" Klaus shrugs like he's known that all along. He then looks at his friend whose facial expression is a combination of sadness, anger and betrayal. **

**Damon then shakes his head and heads toward the door muttering "I don't believe this" under his breath. **

**Klaus then shouts out "Damon! So that's it you are just going to leave without me giving any explanation on why this occurred in the first place. If you leave this house now, then our friendship is over!" Klaus hopes that this will get through to Damon and they can go back to the beginning and start over. **

**Instead Damon looks at Klaus and says coldly, "It was over the minute you slept with Katherine. You can both go to hell". He then walks away closing the door behind him. **

After that day, Klaus kept true to his word. He didn't call or leave a message which indicated that their friendship was over. Damon then went into a deep depression which caused him to go to bars every night and Stefan or Elena had to pick him up. He was not only upset because Katherine never loved him, but because he also lost someone who he thought was a good friend.

A few weeks later, Klaus opened up the Mikaelson Corporation with the support of Katherine and his brother Elijah. This caused a great loss of business at the Salvatore Corporation which made Damon hate Klaus more than he already did.

Damon shakes his head at the bad memories. It's no use thinking about the past since he is free of Klaus and his ex-girlfriend. All he could do now was look forward to seeing Elena at the Diner which he has just pulled up too after the traffic finally slowed down. He then steps inside to find a table hoping to find his brunette best friend.

* * *

"Elena! I need you to serve one of my tables for me!" Bonnie yells at her best friend who then heads over to the table. When she arrives, a smile instantly appears on her face when she sees Damon sitting at one of the tables.

"Hey you. It's about time you show up" Elena says happy to see her best friend. She then sits down at the table.

"Well I already told you I was coming right brown eyes?" Damon responds with a smirk on his face which causes Elena to roll her eyes.

"I already told you not to call me that but since you're here we might as well spend our time wisely".

If possible, Damon's smirk is now bigger than before, "Well I always call you brown eyes so get used to it". He then puts his hands out on the table. "So is there anything new with you?"

After Damon asks the question, Elena tenses up not sure how to tell him the news she heard earlier. Instead she decides to wait and tell him later hoping that he wouldn't freak out too much.

"Well I have mostly been hanging out with Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy but other than that not much. You know, we haven't hung out in a long time. We should do that sometime". She responds hoping that's a good answer.

Damon then smiles, 'Well that's a good plan since you're kind of working now and I was going to ask you out to dinner tomorrow night".

Elena then looks at Damon surprised but smiles since he always wants to take her out, "I like that. It will be nice to go out for a nice dinner and then we can talk and catch up".

Damon smiles pleased with her answer and then stands up from his seat which makes Elena do the same thing. "Well then it's a date" He responds in a joking voice. "I will see you tomorrow then brown eyes". He then wiggles his eyebrows and heads out the door.

Elena shakes her head at the nickname but for some reason she can't help but think what a real date would be like with Damon Salvatore.

* * *

Damon arrives at the Salvatore boardinghouse still thinking about what he said to Elena. It's not really going to be a date and Elena knows that right?

"Hello their mate" A voice interrupts him. Damon turns around to see who the voice belongs to and frowns after seeing who it is.

"Hello Klaus".

**AN: Cliffhanger! I know no one likes them especially after a long chapter but don't worry you won't have to wait long to see what happens. Well we finally know the background between Damon and Klaus; he's a real devil isn't he? **

**The next chapter will show the meeting between the two rivals plus we will also see some familiar faces. Also the dinner 'date' isn't until Chapter 5 so sorry about that. **

**Read and review please with a hundred Damon's on top? **

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello fellow readers! Here is the next chapter of Finding Love! I hope you like it even though it's a bit of a filler chapter. Also keep an eye out for some familiar characters **

**Also thank you to everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter. It really means a lot to me that you're interested in my story! **

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries but I do own the plot. **

Chapter 3

_Previously on Finding Love _

"_Hello their mate" A voice interrupts him. Damon turns around to see who the voice belongs to and frowns after seeing who it is. _

"_Hello Klaus"._

"Well I thought I would find you here since this is your place and all that" Klaus says in a casual voice while walking around the Boardinghouse.

"What do you want Klaus?" Damon asks in an annoyed tone not really in the mood to deal with his former best friend now.

Klaus just looks at Damon with a smirk on his face, "Well I came to see what was taking so long with my papers that I asked you for. They are important and you seem to be ignoring my phone calls".

Damon frowns, "Well sorry but I am not interested in doing papers for someone who has his own company and can probably do them by himself. I mean it's not like I want to help the man who is responsible for my company's business going down in the first place." Damon responds in a somewhat sarcastic voice.

Klaus smirks, "Well I would do it myself, but the client specifically ask for both of us. Besides since you and I don't exactly see eye to eye so that's why I asked for the papers so that..."

"So that you can use my work yet take full responsibility by saying that I was unable to show up and just left some papers behind" Damon interrupts looking at Klaus to confirm that he's right. When Klaus doesn't say anything, Damon has his answer.

"Well guess what Klaus, that's not going to happen! I won't be that type of person who hands over papers and lets people use them for their own selfish needs. Besides, you can steal Katherine from me but not my business" Damon responds with venom in his voice.

Klaus tenses up when Damon mentions Katherine, but doesn't anything at first. He then walks up to Damon until they are standing face to face. "Well I always known you were a smart one Salvatore" Klaus exclaims with a smirk on his face. "However it would be best if you still hand over the papers unless of course you wouldn't mind losing your business for good".

Damon frowns at Klaus's words. For all the years they have known each other, Damon knows that this is what usually happens if his former friend doesn't get his way. He basically threatens you until you give him what he wants.

Damon then smirks and slaps Klaus on the shoulder, "Oh Klaus. After knowing you for a few years, you don't think I will fall for your tricks now right?" Damon says which makes the smirk disappear off Klaus's face. "I mean you can threaten me all you want and even take away my business but we both know that it's not going to happen" Damon continues knowing that he won this round.

He then removes his hand and begins to walk away until Klaus interrupts, "Well then since you know my brilliant plan, I have to come up with a new one that I know will make you give up the papers for good. I mean who knows I could always confront you about it in front of everyone at the Halloween party next month" Klaus says which makes Damon stop in his tracks.

Damon then turns to face his rival, "What party?" he asks confused. A few minutes later, the realization suddenly comes to him.

"Do you mean Caroline Forbes's party next month?" Damon questions since the only party he knows about is the one that Elena told him about that's occurring next month.

Klaus smiles, "Why yes that is the party I'm talking about. The lovely Caroline has invited pretty much everyone in Mystic Falls including myself to one of her famous parties. Plus Katerina is coming with me as my date".

Damon tenses up and frowns at hearing his ex-girlfriend's name. Ever since he broke up with her, Klaus has been a real ass not only bragging about his company's success but also about his 'perfect' relationship with Katherine or Katerina as he liked to call her. Damon found it pretty sickening and not he had to be forced to watch them be all lovey dovey at the party next month.

"_This party just got a lot more fun now"_ Damon thinks sarcastically to himself.

He then turns to Klaus, "Well we'll see how it goes at the party but until then I don't want to be near you or Katherine. Now get the hell out of my house!" Damon sneers with bitterness in his voice.

Klaus the backs away and heads to the door. "Fine have it your way mate. You may have won this round but don't think I haven't given up yet. See you at the party." Klaus then heads out the door leaving Damon standing there.

* * *

Elena is exhausted by the time she comes home. After Damon left the Diner soon became really busy with lots of demanding customers. It was so crowded that Elena and Bonnie had to ask one of the other waitresses Anna if she could stay later than usual which ended up working well.

Elena then turns on her answering machine to find a message on her phone. She's even more surprised to see that it's from her aunt Jenna.

"_Hey Elena, it's Jenna. I know it's been a while since we last talked, but it's been a very busy time now. I hope you and Jeremy are doing well and Alaric says hello to everyone. Well be sure to give me a call back sometime so we can catch up. Well I got to go but see you at the party next month!" _

The message then ends and Elena shakes her head. Jenna may be a busy woman and not have a lot of time to visit but she means well. Ever since she got married to lawyer Alaric Saltzman, she has been really busy and acting strange for some reason. Elena thinks that it's probably the stress of being a married woman but Jenna does deserve a nice life after once taking up her time to be guardian to her and Jeremy after their parents died. However, it still amazes Elena that despite this Jenna still remembers Caroline's Halloween party next month since almost everyone knows about it.

Elena shakes her head and then walks into her room where there are a lot of pictures on the wall. Most of them are of her parents, Jenna, Bonnie and Caroline. However, she then spots a picture of Damon, Stefan and herself. The picture was taken when she was turning 14 and Damon and Stefan surprised her by taking a trip to Georgia where all her friends surprised her with a party.

Elena smiles at the memory and then remembers that Damon is supposed to take her out for dinner tonight. He also made it very clear that it's not a date although it feels like a date since they get to dress up and go to a nice restaurant..

_"NO Elena! Damon is your best friend! You're not supposed to think that way about him! He's just being a nice friend by taking you out for dinner that's all"_ Elena tried to reassure herself, but she still couldn't help but think if Damon really had feelings for her.

She shakes her head at the thoughts and then heads to her room to lie down all while thinking of her blue-eyed best friend.

* * *

It's 7:00pm and Damon finds himself not able to sleep at all. He can't stop thinking of Klaus, party, Katherine...

"What are you doing brother?" a confused voice asks which startles Damon. He turns around and realizes that he's had so much on his mind, he hasn't noticed his brother Stefan come through the door.

"Oh not much, since Klaus just dropped by not too long ago, threatened me and all that. You didn't really miss a lot" Damon replies with his voice full of sarcasm.

Stefan frowns since he knows that every time Klaus drops by or his name is mentioned, then his brother's mood can change from happy to angry in a matter of seconds.

"Well at least he didn't burn down the house or anything so that's good at least" Stefan jokes hoping that would lighten up his brother's mood. When Damon doesn't smile, Stefan sighs, "Klaus is gone now and besides I'm sure that isn't the only thing that happened to you today".

Damon lifts his head no longer having a frown on his face, "Well no besides seeing Klaus's face, I did meet up with Elena at the Diner today" Damon smirks which grabs Stefan's attention right away.

"What did you talk about? It's not like you to ditch work and go see Elena at the Diner" Stefan says in a curious voice since he knows that his brother isn't usually that kind of person.

Damon puts his hand on his chest "Oh you hurt me brother" Damon says in a fake hurt tone which makes Stefan raise his eyebrows at his brother's actions. "But in all seriousness, I just got really overwhelmed at work with Klaus wanting me to fill out his papers so I decided to visit my best friend at the Diner. We had a nice chat and I invited her out to dinner tomorrow night" Damon says in a confident voice happy not to be talking about Klaus anymore.

Stefan tenses and has a somewhat sad look on his face when Damon mentions Elena's name. It's no secret that the younger Salvatore has had the biggest crush on Elena for the longest time. Every time Damon mentions her, Stefan gets jealous since his brother has always been closer to Elena although Stefan is the one who has feelings for her. He once thought that Damon felt that way too, but he told his brother that their just friends. However Stefan has a hard time believing that at times and believes his brother only said that so that he won't get his heart-broken again just like with Klaus and Katherine. So all Stefan can do is be Elena's friend and pretend that doesn't want their friendship to turn into something more.

"Well I hope you and Elena have a good time tomorrow night. Have a good night brother" Stefan says and then walks off to his bedroom. Damon just stares and heads to his own room knowing that tomorrow will be a good night indeed.

**AN: Well what did you think? Like I said this was a bit of a filler chapter but it was necessary for the story. Well we been introduced to Stefan, Jenna and Alaric. Don't worry they will show up later on during the party where a lot takes place :) **

**Next chapter is the long-awaited dinner 'date'. What do you think will happen? I will give you a hint: Rebekah, dinner and dancing! **

**Until next time!**

.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello fellow readers! I would like to thank everyone who has taken interest in my story. I'm really glad that you are enjoying it. Although I said that the 'date' was in this chapter, it's actually the next one since this chapter leads up to it! I'm sorry about this but it's just too long to put it in one chapter. **

**Also, if you have any questions or have song suggestions for the party that is coming up soon, then feel free to PM me and I will keep it in mind. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter and I don't own the Vampire Diaries, but I do own the plot **

Chapter 4

The next day, Elena is sleeping peacefully in her bed thinking of a certain blue-eyed guy….

RING! RING! The alarm clock goes which makes Elena jump out of bed in a rush. She then enters the living room about to have a cup of coffee when the phone starts ringing loudly.

"Hello"? Elena answers in a groggy voice.

"Well good morning! I hope you're awake because the two of us are going to spend the day together"! A bubbly voice answers which belongs to Caroline Forbes.

"Caroline? What do you want"? Elena pauses and looks at her alarm clock. "It's like 9:00 in the morning.

Elena replies wondering how her friend can be so hyper in the morning.

"Well I'm sorry for wanting to spend the day with my best friend" Caroline scoffs on the phone. "Besides I just heard some really interesting news and I'm pretty sure you know by now how fast gossip gets around town".

Elena rolls her eyes but at the same time knows that her blonde friend has a point. Whenever there is new gossip in Mystic Falls, Caroline Forbes is usually one of the first ones to hear about it. Eventually after a few days, everyone in Mystic Falls knows since it's a small town that doesn't have a lot of secrets.

"Well I'm not surprised since you're one of the biggest gossips in Mystic Falls Caroline" Elena states to show her friend that she is well-informed of the fact. "Anyway what is this big news that you had to tell me about?" Elena asks in a curious tone.

At the mention of news, Caroline starts squealing on the phone. "Well, I just heard that apparently Damon Salvatore came to visit you at work and even asked you out to dinner right"?

Elena raises her eyebrows never fully understanding on how Caroline can hear about gossip so fast. "Yes I did text him earlier asking him to come over and then he asked me out for dinner, but..."

"Oh my God! That is so cute and romantic Elena". Caroline interrupts before her friend can finish. "I mean think about it. You both get to go out for a nice dinner, maybe go dancing and even dress up. Oh me and you can spend the afternoon dress shopping together"! Caroline exclaims on in an excited voice.

Elena shakes her head, "Caroline you don't have to do that since it's not a_"

"Excellent"! Caroline interrupts again not bothering to let her friend finish. "I will pick you up in a couple of hours. See ya then"!

"Caroline wait you have to understand that it's really not a..." Elena starts but then hears the phone line being cut off since Caroline already hung up.

She then heads to the living room with her cup of coffee and thinks to herself "Well this will be quite the night"...

* * *

Damon rises out of bed and heads to the kitchen to have breakfast. When he reaches the kitchen, he lets out a yawn indicating that he didn't get enough sleep last night. He's been too busy tossing and turning thinking about Klaus, Katherine, Elena, dinner...

Damon then snaps out of his thoughts. For a second he forgot about the dinner that he is going to with his best friend. He just hopes that she knows it's just a dinner between good friends and not a date. After his experience with Katherine, he hasn't gone on a proper date in a long time since he's afraid of getting his heart-broken again. Instead he just goes to a bar on an occasional day to meet up with some hot girls, escort them home, stay overnight and then leave the next morning. He has done this for the longest time now and even though it's not the best lifestyle, it's a lot easier with no broken hearts in the end.

Damon shakes his head and then heads to his room to get ready for the day with the thought of Elena still in his mind.

* * *

"Oh my God! Look at this store it's full of really nice and cute dresses. We have to stop here". Caroline says in an excited voice like she's the one going on the date instead.

Elena rolls her eyes at her friend's eagerness. After Caroline picked her up at 11:00 as promised, she decided that they needed to go to the mall to buy a whole new outfit. So far the two friends got some shoes, lingerie, makeup and other clothes. The only thing that was left was a dress, which Caroline just happened to find the right store for now.

"Caroline, I really appreciate you doing this for me and all that, but I already told you that this isn't a date so why go through all the trouble"? Elena questioned her friend.

Caroline stops in her tracks and stares at her friend like she's just announced that her favourite store has been shut down. "Why go through all the trouble? Elena have you been listening to what I have said at all? It doesn't matter if it's a date or not; you should always dress up and look nice. Besides I don't think the outfit you are wearing now is right for dinner".

Elena rolls her eyes at the blonde, "Thanks Caroline that makes me feel so much happier now". She tells her friend sarcastically.

Caroline however doesn't seem to notice the sarcasm in her friend's voice. "It's no problem, always glad to help. Now let's shop until we drop"!

A few minutes later, Elena is looking at a couple of dresses when Caroline comes rushing over with a couple of dresses. "Elena! You have to try on these dresses. They are so cute and perfect for dinner! Caroline exclaims excitedly. Elena rolls her eyes but still takes the dresses from Caroline and heads to the change room.

While Elena is in the change room, Caroline strikes up conversation. "You know that you're lucky that Damon is taking you out for dinner".

" What do you mean I'm lucky that Damon is taking me out for dinner? Is there another option that I am not aware of or something"? Elena asks confused not sure what her friend is talking about.

Caroline rolls her eyes at her friend's obliviousness. "Well you obviously forgot that one time when you tried to cook dinner for everyone on your 16th birthday but Damon was the one who ended up cooking in the end". Caroline states while trying not to laugh at the memory.

Elena blushes but still remembers that even back then she wasn't the greatest cook...

_May 2003_

_"Damon I already told you that I'm fine and I don't need any help". Elena tries to explain to her best friend._

_"Elena, you just turned sixteen which doesn't mean that you automatically become a good chef. Besides I'm nineteen and I have been cooking my entire life so why don't you just leave it to me"? Damon says trying to reason with the birthday girl so that he can prevent a potential disaster._

_Elena rolls her eyes. "Well that's too bad since its my birthday and I can do whatever I want to do. Now if you excuse me I am going to make a nice chicken dinner for everyone". She says confident and then heads to the kitchen._

_Damon just shrugs his shoulders, "Whatever you say brown eyes". He then heads to the living room where Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt and Stefan are sitting at the table._

_"Well I tried to convince her that cooking is a bad idea, but she wouldn't listen so we better prepare ourselves for the worse". Damon tells the gang which makes them all groan._

_"Well let's just hope that she doesn't burn the house down or we are in a lot of trouble when mom and dad come home". Jeremy states with a worried expression. _

_"Oh come on guys. It shouldn't be too bad and besides Elena isn't the worst cook ever". Matt defends his girlfriend trying to assure them that nothing bad will happen. _

_Not long afterwards, there is smoke coming from the kitchen. "Why the hell is there smoke coming from the kitchen"? Stefan asks confused and then others think the same thing. They eventually get an answer when they hear a "NOOOOOO!" coming from the kitchen. _

_Everyone then gets up out of their seats and heads to the kitchen where they find Elena sitting on the floor with tears in her eyes. She then notices her friends arrival and starts crying again. "I know you are probably going to say I told you so but...I just wanted to cook a nice dinner for everyone. Instead, I made a big mess and my parents are going to be angry with me and the worst part is that it's my birthday. I'm such a failure"... Elena drifts off as the tears start coming down her cheeks. _

_Damon then gets down on his knees to comfort his best friend. "Lena, look at me. You are not a failure just because you aren't the greatest cook. You are the most selfless and sweetest girl I and everyone else has ever known". He stops for a second and notices that Elena has now stopped crying. "Now I would usually would cook something, but we don't seem to have any food so why don't we order pizza and have the sweet 16th birthday party you always wanted". _

_Elena looks up at her friend and then has a smile on her face. "Alright, let's do it". Everyone then walks away "Damon"? Thank you for always being there for me". Elena tells Damon who smiles at her. "Anything for you brown eyes". _

Elena sighs at the memory. Although things didn't work out like she planned, everyone still managed to have a good time. Damon was also right when he said that he would do anything for Elena since he has always been there without asking for anything in return..

"Elena! Are you still in there"? Caroline shouts which startles Elena since she temporarily forgot about her blonde best friend.

"Ya I'm still here, coming out now" She responds. When she comes out of the change room, Caroline gasps not saying anything.

"Caroline. Are you ok"? The brunette asks concerned about her friend.

Caroline then manages to say "You look...so beautiful. That's the dress". She says which makes Elena start to tear up at her friend's words. She then looks in the mirror and has to admit that her friend is right. The dress is green and was created by the designer Elie Saab. It's green laced with sleeves that show her bare arms.

"This is the dress" Elena tells her friend who just nods her head and then the two of them head to the cashier to pay for the dress.

* * *

5 hours later

Damon stares in the mirror admiring his new suit. Work went by pretty quickly and now it was soon time to pick up Elena for dinner. He also found the time to buy a new suit since none of his old ones fit anymore and he wants to look decent. He then wonders what Elena will be wearing..

_"Stop thinking about that Damon! She's your best friend so you shouldn't go crazy over what she wears" _Damon tries to assure himself; after all Elena is not his girlfriend and would probably think there is something wrong with him.

Damon then grabs his wallet and heads out the door to the Gilbert household.

* * *

Elena looks in the mirror looking over her appearance. She is wearing the dress that she bought with Caroline earlier along with silver high heel shoes. She has a beige purse to go with outfit. Her hair is also slightly wavy and she's wearing light makeup.

She then hears the door knock and heads down the hall to open it. When she does, she sees Damon in a new tuxedo with black shoes. He is also speechless since he hasn't said anything yet.

"You look...nice". Damon manages to stutter out which makes him frown since there is more to describe her than nice. She looks breathtakingly beautiful even more than Katherine when the two of them used to date.

"Thank you". Elena says happy but also slightly disappointed that Damon doesn't seem too fond of the dress.

Damon then reaches for his arm, "Ready to go malady"? Elena then puts her arm through his and says "You may". The two of them then head to Damon's car not sure what the rest of the night awaits.

_AN: Well what did you think? The actual dinner takes place during the next chapter so don't forget to check it out :)_

_I also have something to ask you. After I finish my stories, I was planning on writing another one but I'm not sure if you will like it. So maybe you can let me know in a review if I should go for it or not? I might also post this in a poll so check it out and say either yes or no._

_The story is called Love's Journey and it's an Elena/Silas story._

_Summary: AU set after Graduation After the veil has been closed down everyone's lives in Mystic Falls are peaceful as graduates head off to college. What happens when Silas shows up and kidnaps Elena for revenge? What if he makes her forget about her friends and life in Mystic Falls? Will Damon and the gang be able to save her or will she forget forever?_

_So that's the summary and don't forget to let me know if you're interested in it. Also I am open to song suggestions too!_

_Here' s the dress: Nina-Dobrev-Green-Dress-Pictures-People-Choice-Awa rds-21280776_

_Until next time!_


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello fellow readers! Here is the next part of Finding Love. Hope you enjoy it and give me some feedback.**

**Also thanks to everyone who has taken interest in my story and I do not own The Vampire Diaries**.

"Damon, I forgot to ask where we are going for dinner tonight?" Elena asks curiously, not sure where they are going for dinner.

Damon looks at his best friend. "Well technically this isn't a date since that would be really awkward so I picked the Mystic Grill. I would pick another place if I could, but there aren't any other restaurants in Mystic Falls anyway so hopefully this works out good," he answers with an apologetic tone in his voice.

Elena nods her head sadly understanding where Damon is coming from, but still slightly disappointed that they can't go somewhere else.

It takes a good ten minutes before they arrive at the Mystic Grill. When Elena steps outside the car she gasps at the scenery in front of her. What used to be a normal looking restaurant is now beautifully decorated with flowers, confetti and balloons. The inside has a buffet of food including vanilla cake on a table in the centre of the restaurant and there's even relaxing music playing in the background.

"Damon, this is...beautiful. I've never seen the Grill looking so nice before," Elena finally manages to say, still a little speechless at the scene.

Damon smiles, happy that Elena approves of the work that he's done. "Well since this is the only restaurant in town, I thought I would add decorations to make the place look better," Damon answers which makes Elena smile.

He then extends his arm which Elena happily accepts. The two of them then enter the restaurant surprisingly finding a lot of people sitting down, dressed up in tuxedos and dresses. The scene makes Elena wonder if Damon secretly told Caroline so that she can use it as an excuse to go shopping.

A waiter then approaches them. He has blonde hair and blue eyes, looks like he is in his 20's and is dressed up like everyone else.

"Hello and welcome to the Mystic Grill. It's a special night tonight so you picked the right place. Do you have any reservations?" He says politely.

Elena is confused and is about to say no when Damon says, "Yes we have reservations for two under the name Salvatore," he answers the man who then looks up the name on the computer. When he finds it he then shows a friendly smile and leads the way.

While walking through the Grill, an announcement goes off, "Hello Mystic Falls! Tonight is karaoke night so if you have any requests or just want to get on the dance floor, then feel free to let us know and hope you have fun," the voice says which belongs to a DJ up on stage. Elena raises her eyebrows, now knowing why Damon brought them here and made reservations.

The waiter then brings them to a medium-sized table that has a rose in the middle of it. Damon sits at one end of the table and Elena sits at the opposite end. They then order drinks and the waiter disappears.

Elena then faces Damon with a smile on her face. "Why are you smiling at me like that, Brown Eyes?" Damon asks confused.

Elena just shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know, guess I am still a little speechless that the day you chose for us to go for dinner just also happens to be karaoke night at the Grill."

Damon smiles at her answer. "Elena, you have been my best friend for the longest time; always standing by my side and even forgiving me for some of my past actions that have been considered unforgivable. You always have this smile on your face which makes everyone smile and can put even the saddest person in a good mood. I'm not the kind of person who does a big Oscar winning speech, but what I am trying to say is that I really appreciate you being my friend so that's why I made reservations for the two of us here".

Elena just sits there quietly, still trying to recover from the shock. During all the years she has known Damon, he has never done a speech or been so open to her before. Usually when they hung out and she would ask a question, he wouldn't really give a proper answer since that's the kind of man that Damon is.

"Well, I'm flattered that you said that although I don't personally think it's all true but thank you for the compliment," Elena finally answers, although her voice has an uncomfortable tone to it.

The waiter eventually comes back with their drinks and afterwards the room suddenly falls into silence which wouldn't make you think that you're in a restaurant.

After a few minutes, Damon is the one to break the silence. "So since we haven't seen each other in awhile, has there been anything interesting happening lately?"

Elena puts her drink down and bites her lip nervously. "There hasn't been a whole lot happening now other than Jeremy coming to visit once in a while. How has work been for you?"

Damon just shrugs his shoulders. "It's fine. I mean it's nice not having someone to boss me around since I do own the company. Other than that, there isn't anything overly exciting," he answers which makes Elena a bit confused. She knows that Damon has been having issues with Klaus since Caroline once told her about it, who heard from Stefan.

The waiter then arrives with their food and they start eating. It's during this time that Elena can't help but wonder why she didn't tell Damon about Matt and Rebekah. Sure she told him about Jeremy coming to visit, but she still has that guilty feeling inside...

"Matt and Rebekah are getting married!" Elena blurts out before she can stop herself. By now, Damon has stopped eating and is looking at her with a confused look. "He called Jeremy who told me and Bonnie when he came to visit at the Diner," she explains.

Silence. Damon doesn't say anything but looks at the ground. "Damon? Please say something," Elena said since the silence was starting to scare her and she couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

Damon just stares at her and then starts laughing which makes Elena even more confused

He eventually stops after a few minutes and stares at her. "That's a good one Elena but it's not true since your ex-boyfriend would never go for someone like her," Damon says believing that what she just told him is a joke. However, when Elena stays silent and doesn't say anything, the smile wipes off Damon's face and is replaced with a frown.

"You gotta be kidding me! Matt Donovan is engaged to Rebekah Mikaelson?! Don't you realize that she is the sister of Klaus?!" Damon yells angrily.

Elena shakes her head. "Damon, please let me explain..."

"No Elena, you don't have to explain at all!" Damon interrupts. "I get it, you and Jeremy are pals with your ex and now you are going to act the same way with the Mikaelsons," Damon accusingly tells Elena who puts her head down. "Oh did I also forget to tell ya that me and Klaus are on bad terms right now since he wants me to file his papers for him when I don't really give a damn! Now he is going to probably brag about you since you are best friends with his sister's fiancé."

It's then silent after Damon's spat. Elena is the one who breaks it this time. "Look, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, but you were already stressed out and I didn't want to make it any worse. Please understand that I wasn't trying to hurt you," Elena answers pleadingly.

Damon faces her and then gives her a sad smile. "I get it. You were just trying to protect me, but friends don't keep secrets from each other. Why don't you think about that?" Damon says and then walks outside to the patio leaving Elena standing there processing what he just told her.

When Damon goes outside, he starts pacing back and forth and asking himself questions. Why did Elena have to keep secrets from him? Sure she is trying to protect him but they never keep secrets from each other so why start now.

"Damon," Elena's voice says which makes him turn around to find her right behind him.

"I know you don't want to speak to me now, but please listen to me. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier about Matt and Rebekah, but I know that you and...Klaus don't get along so that's why I didn't want to tell you. Also, just because Matt is going to be a part of the Mikaelson family doesn't mean that I am going to be friends with them too," Elena says, trying to comfort and get her friend to understand.

Damon looks away. "You know, I was good friends with Matt. We would sometimes play football together and I would always see him when he was with either you or Stefan. He was a nice guy and a good boyfriend to you. I'm just finding it hard to believe that he decides to marry Rebekah of all people."

Elena stays silent letting Damon have his moment since he doesn't have one like this often. She knew that Damon approved of Matt, but never thought that the two of them were once good friends.

Eventually Damon asks, "I forgive you for not telling me sooner since I get why you did it, but I just want to know why are you always so concerned all the time?"

Elena walks up to Damon and grabs his hand. "Damon, I'm concerned about you because you're my friend and I just want to look out for you. This is why I am asking you not to do anything to Matt since it's not his fault."

Damon looks at Elena and then looks down to find their fingers entwined. "Alright, I won't take it out on Matt since you're my friend and I don't want to hurt you," Damon says which makes Elena smile. They then let go of each others' hands and head back into the restaurant.

When Damon and Elena come back inside, they notice that there is loud music playing and everyone is now dancing. A man then comes on stage and walks up to the microphone.

"Hello Mystic Falls! Hope everyone is having a great night so far. Our next song will be playing shortly so feel free to head to the dance floor. This song is called 'My Best Friend'."

As the music starts playing, Damon extends his arm out to Elena. "Would you like to dance Miss Gilbert?" Damon asks teasingly.

Elena laughs. "I would like that Mr. Salvatore," she responds in the same teasing tone. She then takes his arm and the two of them then head to the center and dance to the music.

_I never had no one_  
_I could count on_  
_I've been let down so many times_  
_I was tired of hurtin'_  
_So tired of searchin'_  
_Til you walked into my life_  
_It was a feelin'_  
_I'd never known_  
_And for the first time_  
_I didn't feel alone_

As the song goes on, Elena notices that there is something familiar about it apart from the title; something that causes her to have butterflies in her stomach. She then thinks for a moment and realizes that the music perfectly described her and Damon.

_You're more than a lover_  
_There could never be another_  
_To make me feel the way you do_  
_Oh we just get closer_  
_I fall in love all over_  
_Everytime I look at you_  
_I don't know where I'd be_  
_Without you here with me_  
_Life with you makes perfect sense_  
_You're my best friend_  
_You're my best friend, oh yeah_

Damon listens to the music while thinking at the same time that dancing with Elena feels right. Just the feeling of having her in his arms makes him feel happy and also gives him the urge to kiss her. He doesn't however since she is his best friend and kissing her would be stepping out of that boundary.

Eventually the song ends with Damon and Elena staring intensely into each other's eyes. "You two make a cute couple," a woman interrupts which makes them come out of their trance. "Oh, thank you, but we're not a couple. We are just friends," Elena answers which makes the woman frown but then apologizes and walks away.

Elena then turns to face Damon who just shakes his head and then the two friends head out the door.

"Thank you for dinner Damon, I had lots of fun," Elena says after they arrive at her house.

"It was no problem, I had tons of fun too. We should do it again sometime," Damon answers with a smirk on his face.

"Ya we definitely should for sure," she says and then afterwards, it falls into an awkward silence. Damon then walks down the steps from the porch. "Well hope you have a good night and I will see you later."

Elena nods and Damon heads down to the car all the while thinking about what just happened tonight and how it felt more like a date. Little did he know that Elena was inside her house thinking the exact same thing.

**AN: Well did you like it? I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations since it wasn't the easiest to write. I also hope you like the twist I added with Damon being friends with Matt since he doesn't like him on the show. **

**The next chapter will have a time jump so that we can get closer to the party. Also, only a few people will know by then what has happened between Damon and Elena so expect confrontations, jealousy and dates. **

**I will also not be updating as often for the next two weeks since I am taking a night course so I hope you will be patient with me. :) Also, the song is my best friend by Tim McGraw so feel free to listen to it.**

**Also, if you have an account can you perhaps vote on my poll that's on my profile? It's about my newest story that I might write in the future. **

**Until next time! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**First of all, I am very sorry that I haven't updated for a while, but I have been really busy lately that I haven't had time to write at all! The good news is that I not as busy anymore so updates might come more often. Plus I will probably update my other story "An Unexpected Miracle" too to make up for it.**

**Anyway, I would like to say thank you to everyone who has taken interest in this story and who had reviewed, favourite and are following this story! I am really happy that you like it.**

**Well this chapter takes place two weeks after the last one so please keep that in mind. It's more of a filler chapter but I hope you still enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries but the plot is all mine :) **

Chapter 6

"Elena! There you are! I have looked everywhere for you. You have to tell me how it went between you and Damon"! Caroline eagerly says while running up to her best friend.

Elena rolls her eyes at her friend's enthusiasm. Ever since she went with Damon to the Grill for dinner two weeks ago, Caroline wouldn't stop calling each day since she wanted to know how the 'date' went. Elena reluctantly tried to convince her that it wasn't a date, but she wouldn't listen to her like usual. So eventually she gave up and has successfully avoided her blonde friend until now.

"Caroline, how many times do I have to tell you? There is nothing going on between me and Damon. He just took me out to the Grill for dinner, but that's it".

Caroline shakes her head at the brunette. "Well sorry to bother you, but you have to come out of this denial stage sooner or later. You are one of the only few people who Damon does nice things for so why don't you just accept it".

Elena rolls her eyes, "I can't accept it Caroline because there is absolutely nothing going on between the two of us. Besides, even if there was nothing would really be done about it since Damon made it very clear that he isn't looking for a relationship".

Caroline disapprovingly shakes her head "Well you two lovebirds can be in denial all you want, but it's not going to make me change my mind. Anyway, the main reason I wanted to talk to you in the first place is so that we can discuss the big Halloween party that I planned. You do realize that it's only in a couple of weeks".

Elena nods her head thankful that Caroline changed the subject since talking about her and Damon makes her uncomfortable. Lately it seems that every time she thinks of or is anywhere near Damon, butterflies suddenly appear in her stomach fluttering around like crazy. Elena however tries not to make a big deal out of it and does her best to ignore it. After all, it would be ridiculous to think about her best friend in that way especially since nothing good would come out of it.

"Elena! Hello are you even listening to me"?! Caroline angrily says which makes Elena snap out of her thoughts.

"Sorry I was listening to you but I just got lost in my thoughts" Elena responds chuckling at her excuse for an answer. Luckily for her, Caroline doesn't seem to notice at all.

"Well at least you are listening now because I have some important news that I need it tell you" Caroline says impatiently.

"I can tell since you're excited about it. So what's the great news that you have to tell me"?

Caroline claps her hands excitedly " Well you know how my party is in a few weeks? I just realized that we don't have any dates which is pretty much necessary for this party"!

Elena frowns " Caroline, you don't have to bring a date to a party to have a good time. Besides, you have Tyler who I know will be your date since he loves you more than anyone. I'm the one who doesn't have a date which you don't have to worry about since I am perfectly capable of going alone".

Caroline shockingly looks at her friend not believing what she just heard. "Did you seriously say what I thought you said?! Elena, you have to bring someone since it wouldn't be fair if I was the only one who has a date. Besides your brother is bringing Bonnie and I already found someone who you can go with".

Elena sighs knowing that this is how her friend would react but she knows better than to argue since Caroline wouldn't listen to her anyway. "Alright Caroline, I'll do it. Now who is this guy anyway?

Caroline happily claps her hands "Thank you for understanding Elena and I promise you won't be disappointed. Well his name is Adam and he is around the same age as you. He is looking for a girlfriend and he is a lawyer. I know about him from Matt since the two of them are good friends and not long after, I told Adam about you. He seems really interested and wants to go out with you".

Elena nods her head throughout most of the conversation, easily seeing that Caroline is a fan of the guy. After she mentions Matt's name though, her whole body tenses up since it reminds her of the fight that she had with Damon about it. She doesn't mention this to her and Caroline thankfully doesn't bring it up at all.

"So what do you think? Do you think it will work out"? Caroline nervously asks.

Elena lets out a deep breath and then faces her friend "Ok I will do it but if it doesn't work out, don't set me up with another guy right away" she reluctantly answers which makes the blonde jump out and give her friend a hug while going on about on how she won't regret it. After a few minutes, Caroline changes the subject and chances it to the party which makes Elena smile. Although she isn't the biggest fan of being set up with a lot of guys, it's all worth it when she sees the look on her best friend's face . She just hopes that everything will end up going well.

* * *

"You did another great job today Mr. Salvatore. Hope you will put in the same amount of effort tomorrow"

"Thank you very much sir and you can count on me to do even better tomorrow. Have a good day". Damon responds to his boss and then walks out of the office; wishing his fellow coworkers a good night on the way out.

On his way home, Damon decides to sit down on a park bench to gather his thoughts. He then sighs tiredly since the day has taken a lot out of him especially since he was doing paperwork for the enemy. To be honest, Damon loved his job as a lawyer and was paid a fair amount of money too, but each job also has disadvantages. The truth is that when his boss calls him Mr. Salvatore, he has to forcefully put on a smile since the name reminds him of his father and he doesn't want to go there.

Lately, it seems that all the work that he has got has to do with the Mikaelson Corporation. Damon still doesn't understand why Klaus wants to be his client when he has his own business.

The worst part though is knowing that one of his good friends Matt Donovan is engaged to his sister Rebekah who is just as bad as her brother. It honestly doesn't make sense on why someone like Matt can be with her; even Elena doesn't understand it.

Elena. Just hearing her name brings up memories. They haven't really seen each other since their dinner a couple of weeks ago. It made sound strange, but he thinks she is avoiding him on purpose after the fight...

"_No! She isn't avoiding me or anything. Elena probably just wants to have time to herself and is very busy. Besides, she made it very clear that the fight is no big deal"_

Damon snaps out of his thoughts, but then shortly realizes after that he is probably thinking right since Elena is his best friend and she can't stay too mad at someone for long. Even if she was busy, it's none of his business anyway since she might even be helping Caroline with the party now. They might even be discussing dates...

Damon shakes his head, telling himself that he needs to stop thinking about Elena and who she might bring as a date. She is a single woman who is free to date whoever she wants since the two of them aren't dating so it shouldn't bother him.

Damon then stands up from the park bench that he's sitting on and heads home.

* * *

"Stefan! Are you here"? Damon yells out after coming through the front door.

"Hold on Damon! I'm on the phone now so be there in a few minutes!" Stefan loudly yells in response.

Damon rolls his eyes and then heads into the living room. He picks up a magazine from the centre table, finds a chair and sits down to read it.

Luckily for him, Stefan comes in shortly after with a stressed look on his face.

"Hey I'm done now so what is it that you want Damon"? Stefan asks in a not interested voice.

Damon puts the magazine down on the chair and stands up to face his brother with a frown on his face "I'm hurt Stef. All I want to do is talk to my little brother" Damon says in a fake hurt voice.

Stefan however doesn't seem to notice "You never want to 'talk' Damon. We haven't done so since we were kids since you always want something all the time. So what do you want"?

Damon raises his eyebrows surprisingly at his brother, but doesn't comment on it. "Alright fine, be your usual broody self. I was just curious about how my little brother's day went" Damon says annoyingly and then starts to walk away. He doesn't get far though when he stops and turns around "On second thought I am curious on who you were talking to on the phone since it looked like an intense conversation".

"You see this is exactly what I am talking about! You always have a tendency to butt into people's business which personally annoys the hell out of me. So why don't you just drop it" Stefan yells angrily at his brother who just gives him an amused look.

"Wow never thought that you had the guts. Did your girlfriend just break up with you or something"? Damon says teasingly.

Stefan shakes his head "No Damon I don't have a girlfriend and even if I did it wasn't her. Since you won't stop bugging me about it, it was Caroline Forbes on the phone".

"Oh well that's...interesting" Damon says surprisingly. "What did Blondie have to say that's got you so frustrated"?

Stefan looks at his brother with a 'I'm serious' look. "Well she called to remind me that her party is coming up soon and that I should think about bringing a date since her and...Elena are both bringing dates." Stefan says with jealousy in his voice.

Damon stares at his brother speechless for the first time. After a few minutes, the silence breaks when Damon chuckles quietly to himself finding how its ironic that Elena has a date and he was thinking about it earlier on. He is so caught up with his thoughts that he almost forgets that his brother is in the room.

"I'm sorry but Elena has a date? Well that's a coincidence since I was thinking about it earlier. Is that why you are so broody"? Damon jokingly asks. When Stefan doesn't laugh though, he stops laughing and looks at him. "Oh sorry about that brother. I know that you have the biggest crush on her even though she has no idea".

"Look Damon, I didn't tell you about Elena so that you can make fun of me because of it. We are just friends and that's all we will ever be like the two of you. Now if you excuse me, I need to go find a date" Stefan sternly says and then walks out the door.

Damon shakes his head at his brother's obliviousness. It's obvious from the jealousy in his voice that he thinks of Elena as more than a friend, but he refuses to admit it. However, what Damon can't stop thinking about is what his brother said.

_"We are just friends and that's all we will ever be like the two of you"_

The words keep ringing in his head and even though they may be true, something doesn't sound right about it. It's true that he and Elena are just friends, but for some reason hearing it from someone else sounds wrong..

"Damon you really need to stop thinking that way. Stefan just pretty much confirmed that the two of you are friends so stop thinking otherwise".

Damon shakes his head, trying to remind himself that he needs to listen to his thoughts since they make a lot more sense them he does at the moment.

All he knows is that he needs to find a date to what he feels won't be just any ordinary party.

**AN: Well what did you think? I know it's late but I hope this makes up for it. The next chapter will show the party and who is Damon's , feel free to suggest any songs that are used at parties :)  
**

**I will update my other story hopefully soon so keep an eye out. Also maybe you can review this chapter? **

**Until next time!**


	8. Author's note

**Author's note: **

**Hello fanfiction readers! I am sorry to inform that this isn't an update but an important announcement for all the readers of my stories. **

**My two stories, An Unexpected Miracle and Finding Love will be put on hold for a little while. I just started college and I haven't had time to write at all. I also have had writers block for the longest time too. So until things get less busy and I find the inspiration to write, my stories will both be put on hold. **

**Sorry for the inconvienience but I should hopefully start writing soon when the vampire diaries comes back on in october. **

**Vampirefan10**


End file.
